True Saiyans Stand
by canten
Summary: freiza never existed vegetasai never destroyed three saiyan females work at the palace what happens if the prince and a couple of his friends fall in love with them takes place in the palace and at their school
1. Default Chapter

True Saiyans Stand By krissythesaiyan  
  
An. This whole story is in Kristen's point of view  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: don't own dbz or Yugi for that matter I do own Kristen Andrea and Anyissa  
  
Once in the far reaches of space lived a warrior race called the Saiyans. There were not many other planets that liked them but that is not the object of our story ours is about a group of friends and their lives.  
  
One of them is Kristen a 13 year old Saiyan with brown hair and blonde highlights, blue eyes (different than the normal black eyes of the Saiyans), my uniforms kinda like a skirt but a little different, my job is working for King Vegeta as one of his top guards I mostly look after Prince Vegeta {but don't tell him that because he is not very proud of having a girl looking after him then again he doesn't like anybody looking after him, and also he is my boyfriend in this story}, I am kinda the goofball of the group but when I have to I can become very serious, well sometimes. I am the strongest Saiyan of the group, my parents abandoned me because I was a girl and they didn't think a girl could be that strong I guess they were wrong. We all go to Amber Middle School 7th grade our mascot is the warriors, well I guess that's about it for now.  
  
The next person of the group is Andrea she is a 13 year old err I'll get back to you on what type of blood she is. Andrea comes up behind me and hits me in the back of the head, Kristen says, "What did I do this time." Andrea says, "I have been your friend for 3 years and you still don't know what I am." I say, "Andrea err your Saiyan right?" Andrea says, "uh yeah what else would I be gotta go bye." Kristen says, "Ok then back to what I was saying, she has curly brown hair its always up, tan complexion, same type of uniform as me, she wears glasses, she carries a sword around her waist, she's the one who mostly beats up people who trespass on palace grounds or people who are attacking the palace, or people who just ignore her, *whispers to the readers* and you don't want to get in her way while she's on duty or mad."Hey," says Andrea. "um you see what I mean she's kinda on guard duty right now and she kinda heard me oh yeah she has really good hearing but I don't know why I kinda wish she didn't half of the time," I say, oh yeah she also likes to beat people up a lot and when I say a lot I mean a lot. *whispers* mainly me and Vegeta. Her boyfriend is Yugi.  
  
The other person in our little group is Anyissa. She is kinda the trouble maker of this story. She always has something pretty stupid to say or do. But she is a very important part of this story. Her boyfriend is Gohan, but let's not let me tell you the whole thing that goes on in this story. 


	2. chapter 1 the swimming incident

An: I don't own dragonballz or yugi but I do own anyissa and Andrea kinda and Kristen  
  
Chapter 1 swimming incident  
  
*2 weeks before first day of school*  
  
Kristen: hey so you guys want to come over to the palace *walks over to Andrea and whispers in her ear* I really doubt we want to go to aniyssa's house and get talked to death  
  
Andrea: yeah lets go to the palace and hang with Kristen at her room  
  
Anyissa: well I really wanted to invite you guys over to my house instead cause I thought you liked to come over  
  
Kristen: well we do but we never go to the palace where I live so why don't we go there this one time ok  
  
Andrea: well maybe we should check out the lake  
  
Kristen: yeah she's right there is a lake on palace grounds so why not go there instead it will be lots of fun  
  
Andrea: and we don't have to stop by our houses because we have our bathing suits there from last time.  
  
Anyissa: ok alright  
  
*by the lake*  
  
Anyissa: the water looks cold  
  
*both Kristen and Andrea jump in and splash Anyissa with the water*  
  
Anyissa: you guys messed up my hair I am going to kill you  
  
*guys look out Vegetas room window*  
  
Gohan: what are they doing  
  
Vegeta: I don't know  
  
*stands staring*  
  
Meanwhile  
  
*Kristen ducks under the water from Anyissa's strangling attempt*  
  
*Andrea sits at edge of lake smirking and watching*  
  
*Kristen stops*  
  
Kristen: do you guys get the feeling somebody is watching us  
  
*Andrea looks up and starts to yell*  
  
Andrea: ye' jerks  
  
*Both Kristen and anyissa look up at the castle*  
  
Kristen: those little perverts  
  
Andrea: you mean those little dead perverts  
  
*Andrea flies up to the window while other two watch they all of a sudden hear*  
  
Andrea: YOU PERVERTED LECHERS WHAT ARE YOU DOING WATCHING US I'm GOING TO KILL YOU GET BACK IN THAT ROOM BEFORE I'm EXPELLED FOR KILLING THE KINGS SON  
  
*all run back in while vegeta stays*  
  
Vegeta: you think you'd just be expelled  
  
Andrea: there's nothing worse than being expelled and besides *sweatdrop* no one would miss you that much  
  
Vegeta: what did you say  
  
Andrea: you heard me  
  
King Vegeta: vegeta what is that screaming about  
  
Vegeta: nothing father *goes back in room*  
  
*Andrea goes back and smirks* uh oh princy is in trouble  
  
*all laugh and keep on swimming*  
  
AN: yeah well I guess that is the end of chapter one so how do you like it. I will eventually turn this whole story into paragraph form but for right now with final exams going on I don't have time to write paragraphs so please review and I promise I will have an update for you soon. 


	3. nameless chapter

An. Okay here's chapter 2 haven't thougt of a title yet but I am working on it. Disclaimer don't own dragonball z or yu gi oh.  
  
Chapter2 ??  
  
2 weeks after the swimming incident  
  
I am heading to the office to get my schedule as well as the princes. I can't believe another year of school and another year of living in the palace with the king and the prince. My life is a bore. Oh great here comes little prince now probably wondering where his schedule is. "Kristen where is my schedule I thought you were getting it," the prince demanded.  
  
"Oh what do you think I am on my way there right now but someone has to come up and interrupt me so why don't you go and get it yourself," I say to him not in the mood to be messed with at this time of the morning.  
  
"I am the prince of the Saiyans I will do no such thing you are my guard you shall do as I say," Vegeta said.  
  
"Yeah only if I am on duty does it look to you like I am on duty right now I am in my school uniform, caring books, and looking for my locker, do you understand that, *mumbles last part* princey.  
  
"Hey Kristen," aniyssa and Andrea both say in unison.  
  
"Thank the lord I am saved," whispers to herself. "oh hey what took you guys so long getting here I was being bugged by little prince over here but he is not going to make me go get his schedule, *turns to vegeta* go get it yourself understood," Kristen half yelled half tried to stay as calm as she could.  
  
"Don't you raise your voice to me I am the prince after all," vegeta says smirking.  
"Oh excuse me my prince I forgot, did you think I would actually forget you are the prince since I work for you, honestly," Kristen said rather sarcastically. Everyone was wondering what was going on so they just stood their and listen/watched what was going on. Then a big crowd gathered around the prince and his bodyguard, which at this point no one knew about it. They FINALLY after what seemed like an eternity decided who was going to go and get his schedule. It just so happens a teacher over heard everything and made Kristen go and get it.  
  
"Why I can't believe this my own teacher is making me do this that is so not fair. Why? Is it just because everyone here knows that I live in the palace because of what my parents did to me when I was very little." Kristen said and with a much zoned out expression on her face while starting to remember everything that happened to her back then.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ************Flashback************~ ~ ~ ~ Twelve years earlier  
  
"she is a pathetic child no one should be allowed to have such a disgrace living in their home she has no strength whatsoever that will help our people in battle and plus she is a wimpy child," Tanoak said, Kristen father. "well dear you have to remember she is a girl who just so happened to get neither of our power levels and got that of my father do you think that we should kill her or give her up to some family who could really use some child in their lives *smirks* some really pathetic child," Raton said, Kristen's mother.  
  
*two years later* "Come on you Kristen you have to have more strength than that this is pathetic I might as well be fighting a fly," Tanoak said. *pants slightly* "you still think I am pathetic you'll see wait till I practice fighting a little more and then you will be sorry," Kristen said.  
  
AN: I suck at fight scenes but I know I did write one later on in the story that will be hopefully pretty good. Well that's the end for this chapter I am going to sum up the flashback next chapter so you will see what really happened to Kristen when she was young and how it came she lived in the palace. Till then PLEASE UPDATE 


End file.
